Angraecum viguieri
| wikispecies = Angraecum viguieri | commons = Angraecum viguieri | itis = | ncbi = }} 'Ангрекум Вигуера, или Ангрекум вигуйери ( ) — многолетнее трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Этимология Назван в честь французского ботаника Вигуера. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Английское название — Viguier's Angraecum. Биологическое описание Моноподиальное растение средних-крупных размеров. Цветущие экземпляры могут быть от 15 см до 1 метра высотой . Листья плотные, кожистые. Цветоносы короткие. Цветок около 14 см в диаметре с длинной шпорой, окраска изменчива: лепестки и края губы могут быть различных оттенков зелёного, коричневого или оранжевого. Цветок является одним из самых красивых в роду. Аромат приятный, проявляется ночью.Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia Ареал, экологические особенности Эндемик Мадагаскара (центральный регион). Эпифит в лесах на высотах от 7 до 2324 метров над уровнем морявидовой очерк на сайте Encyclopaedia Аngraecorum. По другим данным произрастает на высотах около 900 метров над уровнем моряJoyce Stewart, Johan Hermans, Bob Ian Martin Campbell. Angraecoid orchids: species from the African region. Timber Press, 2006.. Цветение в октябре-ноябре. Некоторые находкиtropicos.org: Анциранана (2003 г.): 2324 метров над уровнем моря, широта 14º06'55"S, долгота 048º58'43"E Туамасина (2003 г.): 7 метров над уровнем моря, широта 16º45'38"S, долгота 049º42'22"E Туамасина (2008 г.): 1117 метров над уровнем моря, широта 18º51'22"S, долгота 048º19'22"E Климат острова формируется юго-восточным пассатом и Южно-Индийским антициклоном. Относится к числу охраняемых видов (второе приложение CITES) В культуре Как и большинство других представителей рода растет медленно, в зависимости от условий формирует от 2 до 5 листьев в год. Температурная группа — умеренная. Посадка на блок или в корзинку для эпифитов с сосновой корой средней и крупной фракции. Субстрат не должен препятствовать движению воздуха. Корни ангрекума Вигуера не переносят застоя воды. Ярко выраженного периода покоя не имеет. В зимнее время полив немного сокращают. Частота полива в период вегетации должна быть подобрана таким образом, что бы субстрат внутри горшка успевал почти полностью просохнуть, но не успел высохнуть полностью. Относительная влажность воздуха 50-70 %. Освещение: 15000 — 30000 Лк Marcel Lecoufle. Orchidees. Editions Artemis. 2004. В культуре распространены формы с более яркими и крупными цветами, чем у растений обычно встречаемых в природе. Первичные гибриды (грексы) Зарегистрированы RHSThe Royal Horticultural Society * Angraecum Giryvig — A.eburneum subsp. giryamae × A.viguieri — Hillerman, 1986 * Angraecum Sesquivig — A.viguieri × A.sesquipedale — Castillon, 1988 * Angraecum Vigulena — A.magdalenae × A.viguieri — Hillerman, 1987 Межродовые гибриды (грексы) Зарегистрирован RHSThe Royal Horticultural Society * Angranthes Grandivig — Aeranthes grandiflora × A.viguieri — Hillerman, 1982 Литература * Du Puy, D.J., P. Cribb, J. Bosser, J. Hermans & C. Hermans 1999. The orchids of Madagascar. Orchids Madagasc. 1-376. * Hillerman & Holst, 1986. Cultivated Angraecoid Orchids Of Madagascar * Hillerman, F. E., and A. W. Holst. 1986. An introduction to the cultivated Angraecoid orchids of Madagascar.Timber Press, Portland, Ore. * Hillerman FE, 1976, Angraecum viguieri — a brown Angraecum? Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 45. (11): 1005 — 1006 * Stewart & alii. 2006. Angraecoid Orchids.Portland, Oregon. * Fred E. Hillerman 1992 — A Culture manual for angraecoid orchid growers * Fred E. Hillerman & Arthur W. Holst 1986 — An introduction to the cultivated angraecoid orchids of Madagascar * Reference article Schatz, G.E. & P. Phillipson 2010. Catalog of the Native and Naturalized Vascular Plants of Madagascar. Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. Примечания Ссылки * видовой очерк на сайте Encyclopaedia Аngraecorum * видовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden. * на сайте Electronic Plant Information Centre of Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Мадагаскара